Ransoming a Stark
by kitsykatsy
Summary: Arya has escaped King's Landing and survived Harrenhal with nothing but her wits. When she is kidnapped the Brotherhood Without Banners, however, she discovers that they intend to ransom her to her brother Robb, King of the North. But Arya is not a perfect lady they're expecting. A reunion story; bringing in Theon, Robb, Jon, Nymeria, and possibly Sansa. Gendry/Arya
1. The Brotherhood

Chapter One.

"Arya," whispered Gendry, "se've been over this, even if we untie the knots where would we go? We're in the middle of a camp guarded by the Brotherhood."

"We can't sit here and do nothing! Pass me that stone, it looks sharp enough."

How could he give in so easily? Just because they were captured and the Hound revealed her identity. No. She wasn't Gendry. She wouldn't sit around and wait for the bandits or brotherhood or whatever they called themselves decide her fate.

"Shhh, they're coming." Gendry whispered to her.

A tall, sharp-looking man walked over. He had gruesome scars all over his face. He bent down and said, "You must be wondering who we are, little-"

He was cut off by Arya. "I know exactly who you are. My father created your little group and now this is how you treat his daughter." She said, leveling a glare at him.

"I mean you no disrespect. You will be given the utmost respect and care until we send you back to your brother." Said Beric Dondarrion. "I am Beric. Gendry, we have no quarrel with you but you may be our guest until we get the Young Stark home."

"Is this how you treat your guests? By tying them to a tree? I'd hate to see how you treat your prisoners." Arya told him.

"Well said." Beric agreed, chuckling. "Archer, put down that bow and get these two something to eat."

"M'lady I'm afraid all we have is stew. Nothing like what you're used to."

"What kind of stew?" asked Gendry.

"Best not to say." Replied Archer "Might make lady Arya squeamish."

"I'm sure my delicate composition will be fine for a day." Arya said laced with fake piety.

Gendry snorted and sat down while Archer came back with three bowl in hand.

Arya smelled the concoction and asked if it was rat with horse guts.

This raised a laugh from everyone while others wondered how a noble lady would know such thing.

"I am Thoros." a balding old man said. "Boy, what gods do you pray to?"

"None." Replied Gendry. "They didn't take no stock in me so I won't take none from them."

"The one true God the Lord of Light will. He cares about all his followers." preached Thoros. "And what of you, my lady Stark?"

"I only believe in one God." replied Arya. Gendry looked shocked and Thoros smiled. "The god of death." The smile was wiped from his face.

"Not up to your standards Princess?" Mocked Tom when he saw her eyeing the stew.

"Princess?!" she shouted while spitting stew. Very unlady-like. Sansa would cringe if she knew.

"Well haven't you heard? You're brother Robb is the King of the North."

Arya couldn't help but feel a sense of pride as she heard her brother's name.

Gendry on the other hand cringed. His chances of being with her were low enough when she was a lady but now a princess? He was doomed.

She looked up as Sandor was brought in, hands and feet bound and shackled with a bag over his head. The guard undid the binding around his hands and told him to eat. Sandor took a spoon full and looked up to see Arya across the fire. Arya bit her lip and clutched her spoon. Ready to use it as a weapon if need be.

"They say he has a Direwolf." said Edric. "Bigger than a horse!"

"Shut it." yelled Anguy "Everyone knows there aren't any Direwolves south of the wall!"

"Its true!" declared Arya. "All of us have..." she frowned as she remembered what had happened to Nymeria and Lady, "-had one." She finished, less enthusiastic.. "My father found a dead Direwolf in the woods with six pups. One for each of the Stark children."

"There are only five Starks. Everyone knows that." interrupted someone

"My brother Jon is a Stark in all but name!" replied Arya furiously. She didn't see Gendrys' hopeful expression. "We had to take care of our wolves and train them. Jon trained Ghost the best and Rickon was too small so Robb helped him. And Nymeria-" Sighed Arya.

"Who's Nymeria?" pestered Edric.

"Yeah, girl, tell them what happened to your precious Nymeria." Sneered Sandor.

Arya got ready to stand but Gendry pulled her down. "You vile murderer. I hope you die." She spat.

Sandor laughed. "His blood is on your hands."

"Liar!" yelled Arya, and by now the whole camp was watching. "You Killed Myca."

"He attacked the kind, I was the kings shield" His eyes were cold, without a look of regret.

"Myca never hurt him, I hit Joffrey it was me!"

You could hear a round of gasps. This little girl had the guts to hit the king?

"Then maybe it should have been you I killed that day". Gendry's eyes grew cold at the Hounds words.

"Joffry is a bully not a king. He deserved it. He deserves to die. He's the reason my father had to kill Lady."

Sandor nodded and said "Yes, as much as I hate you, girl, I'm impressed that you had the foresight to set yours free. Or your wolf would have been slaughtered with your sisters." He paused "But tell me little Girl how did you escape that day?"

"Why should I tell you?" spat Arya.

"Because if you do, I'll give you news on you sister. So tell me, how did you get out of the castle."

Arya took a deep breath and contemplated her options. She didn't want to relive that day but she also wanted news on her sister Sansa. "I was with my dancing master." she began, before realizing that people thought she meant an actual ballroom teacher and elaborated. "Syrio Forel was a Braavosi sword fighter and he was teaching me. The gold cloaks came, pretending to be sent by my father, but Syrio realized they were lying. He fought them off and told me to run. A boy in the stables recognized me said he was going to get a reward. I... I stabbed him. Seven above, I killed him."

Everyone looked shocked and pitied the girl. Noble or not no one should have to go through that at such a young age.

"I ran into the crowd so they couldn't see me, but then I saw Sansa. She was crying and begging, then I saw what she was looking at. They made her watch. They had my father and Joffrey-" Arya burst into tears.

Gendry slid her arm over her and held Arya as she cried. He rocked her as she fell asleep in his arms. "I expect you to hold your word."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Rantings

So hey, this is my first fanfic, hope you like it. If you have questions, comments, and such please don't hesitate to send them.

Reviews? Comments? Suggestions? Sacrifices? Review please - oh and recommend stuff for me (please) :D

Written by kitsykatsy & Beta'd by Spinning Furret


	2. Chapter 2

Gendry carried Arya to her tent and placed her gently on the mattress. He could tell that it was a makeshift tent made as grand as possible for the new "princess". He turned in time to see Archer and Edric walking through the tent.

"I can't believe she killed a man, even I haven't." pouted Edric.

Beric walked through the tent and scolded him. "Killing a man is nothing you want to look forward to. You're young and haven't seen the world for it's true horrors. One day, you will understand." He looked over at the sleeping child. "I'll have a guard inside and outside her quarters at all times. Archer can take the first watch.

Gendry didn't want anyone else protecting his Arya. "I'll stay inside her tent, she is used to me and won't protest."

Beric looked like he wanted to comment but held his tongue. He have Gendry a brisk nod and walked out.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Arya awoke the next morning with a strange sense of comfort. Her aching muscles were using to sleeping on the ground and waking each morning with her skin freezing and belly grumbling. She looked around and examined her surroundings when it all came back to her. Her brother was king and she was a princess. Then last nights memories came rushing in. She cried in front of everyone, what little respect she had would be gone. And Gendry... Oh no, Gendry had carried her in. She saw a bowl of water and a wash cloth. Not having properly cleaned herself in months she jumped at the opportunity to do so. She even found clean clothing, an over sized tunic and trousers no doubt belonging to Edric.

She walked outside to see The Hound still in chains. He walked boldly towards him and sat on a rock. Arya lifted her head to meet his gaze and demanded "I told my story and now tell me yours."

"Aye, that true. I'll keep to my word." he replied. "She is stronger than you give her credit for, your sister, Joffrey torments her endlessly but she'll survive."

"What do you mean by torments! What has he done?" Arya screamed. She knew she was making a spectical of herself but couldn't bare the thought of her sweet sister in any sort of pain. Sansa Stark wasn't a fighter like Robb and Brann and neither was she a survivor like herself and Jon. No, her sister was gentle and innocent, like her youngest brother, Rickon. She didn't deserve to be stuck with that monster.

"Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to."

Arya was about to speak when she noticed that there was a commotion.. A man was being carried in, leaving a trail of blood. It was clear he was tortured and by the looks of it for a long time. She walked closer but was pulled back by Gendry who was clutching her arm.

"It's not something you should see." Gendry whispered to her.

"Who is he? What happened?"

"He was found wandering in the woods, he claims to have been the prisoner of Ramsey Bolton." Gendry replied.

"The Basted of Bolton-" She was cut off when she her name.

"Arya?! By the Gods is that you?!" She heard. Arya turned towards the voice and shock instantly hit her. It was Theon. Theon Greyjoy. Arya ran towards him.

"Theon. Oh Theon.." She clutched him and ignoring the blood dripping onto her.

"Arya Underfoot. Horse-faced Arya. Is that really you? No, this is a trick." He said in a coarse voice breathing heavily.

"Never have I sounded so glad to hear that name." Arya said.

Beric interrupted and said "He needs a doctor, with attention immediately." He looked over at Arya and said "Stay outside."

She wanted to protest but resorted to sitting outside.

She kept vigil all night until she suddenly heard a scream.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The plot's still very open, not sure where it'll end up.

Comment on what character you want to see in the next chapter.

Quesions? Comments? Suggestions? Sacrifices? Review please :D

Written by kitsykatsy & Beta'd by Spinning Furret


	3. Chapter 3

Arya heard Theon scream and rushed into the tent despite the healers remarks. He was trashing in his sleep kicking over the blanket to reveal his body. Arya had to suck in her breath. She was less worried about his state of undress than the scars on his body. His ribs sticking out from malnutrition. Burnt pieces of skin. The scars covering every inch of his tortured body.

"You should go outside this is no place for a lady" stated a healer.

"No. I'm not a lady i'm a princess and I will stay with Theon"

"As you wish m'lady" replied the man, clearly too tired to argue.

The healer walked over to Theon and asked "Whats your name?"

Arya was appalled to hear the responce.

"Reek. My name is Reek and I belong to Ramses Snow. My master. My name is Reek an I..."

"Stop!" screamed arya. "Stop." she sobbed. "You're not Reek you're Theon. My brothers best friend." She said as she clutched his hand.

"Who let the princess in?" Asked a thundering voice.

"Beric her presence seems to sooth him" said the healer eyes down in shame.

"She can see him in the morning" declared Beric. With an authoritative voice.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gendry sat on the floor next to Arya. Thinking.

Who was this man from her past and how dare he talk to her with such familiarity?

He realized how little he knew about the girl- no woman who saved his life. In more ways than one.

"Gendry what time is it?" Arya yawned.

"Just after dawn" he said soothingly "Sleep more my wolf"

"Only my father calls me that" She protested.

Well there goes a term on endearment Gendry would never say. He wanted to be many things but not her father.

"Theon. I have to go see him" Arya rushed out of bed and ran outside. Looking around for her friend. There he was. Limping towards the fire. Someone must have given him new clothes and cut his mangled hair. He had a weary expression and eyes she knew to well. Eyes that were tired of the world. Eyes that have seen to much too fast. Eyes that are old despite the body so young. Not that she could say his body looked young, his nose was crooked as if broken and not set properly. She saw the protruding ribs, hollow stomach, and numerous scars last night. She shuddered to think what happened to him. But she knew one thing. He would pay for his sins. The basted of Bolton would pay.

Gendry grabbed her arm. "I heard you were acquainted before, but you need to know something. He's changed. Torture can do that to a person." He said his voice dangerously low.

Arya ignored his warning. "We're more than acquaintances, he would never hurt me."

As she walked toward Theon she heard a loud voice. "Men pack up your things. We ride in an hour. We ride north to Winterfell" Beric announced.

She was dragged by one of the solders and told that she would ride in the carriage. "Where will Theon ride?"

"He'll be with the healers. There is no need to concern your self with that traitor, princess." he scoffed "We're treating him better than he deserves."

"Theon is no traitor. What nonsense are you spouting!" said Arya stubbornly.

"Princess haven't you heard? He killed your brothers. Bran and Rickon." replied another guard.

Her whole world came shattering down. Why had no one told her that her younger were dead. And by Theon no less. No. She wouldn't believe it until she heard him say it with her own ears.

"I need to speak to him." she demanded.

"Princess I don't think that's wi-"

"Now!" She demanded. "I wish to see Theon. Now."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Arya. I can't tell you how gla-" Theon started to say.

"Did you kill them?" Arya cut him off with a glare.

"Wha-"

"Did you or did you not kill my brothers?" She screamed.

"No. I didn't. I swear. I couldn't. I would never" He mumbled and pleaded. "You have to believe me I consider them my brothers I helped them escape."

"I believe you" Arya whispered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yeah so more blah blah

I am getting like no reviews or suggestions and i'd be really happy if I did

Thank you everyone for reading this.

Quesions? Comments? Suggestions? Sacrifices? Review please :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

In just a few words, Arya's whole world almost came crashing down. She already lost a father far too early and she couldn't bare the thought of her losing her younger brothers. She leaned back in her saddle and remembered her memories with Bran and his love of adventure and highs. Who loved horse riding and archery and would never be able to do either ever again. Damn the Lannisters. She would murder each and every one and make them beg for mercy. And give them the same mercy they gave her father.

"Arya." Gendry said, "He's not the same boy you grew up with, he's changed."

"He was tortured by the B*** of Bolton, what did you expect?" She snapped back.

"My lady." a guard interrupted. "Master Greyjoy wishes to speak to you, he claims it is a matter of some urgency."

She gave Gendry a sigh and turned her horse around bolting towards the back, knowing that that's where the infirmary is. In a matter of minutes she reached his wagon. He looked so weak and helpless it pained her to see him in such a state.

"There is something you need to know." Theon said weakly. "Bolton, he got married."

"I don't see how th-"

"To you." Theon finished. Before Arya could interrupt again he continued, "He found some girl and claimed she is the heir to Winterfell. He's after your land."

"I have four brothers and a sister. I am last in line, what does he hope to gain?" Arya asked.

"You do have the strongest claim. As much as you love him, Jon is a b***, don't give me that look, you know I care for him as much as you. The world believes I killed Bran and Rickon. Sansa, she's a ward of the Lanisters and has no claim until she is released. Ronb is too busy being the King in the North to also be Lord of Winterfell."

"There must always be a Stark at Winterfell." They said in unison.

"I have to go, I have to find Beric. I will die before I allow Winterfell to be taken!"

"You are not going anywhere." said Beric. "Word has been sent to your brother. He is to meet us is three days with your ransom in the Neck and you will go to the Twins together for your uncle's wedding."

"Ransom? You're going to ransom me?" Arya stuttered.

Beric sighed "I hoped to keep is a secret. Knowing your tendency to over-react I deemed it best."

All of a sudden Arya couldn't contain herself. She burst out laughing. She laughed until she fell off her horse and tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"My brother will not pay a ransom for me." Arya shouted in her demented state.

Beric gave her a questioning glance. "You are the Princess in the North, don't underestimate yourself on petty accounts of the past."

"It would serve him no purpose from a political standpoint." Arya spoke, her words heavy. She spoke with the wisdom a girl her age shouldn't know. Her knowledge came from a mixture of adapting to a life in a holding to one at court, from living on the streets and surviving with nothing but her wit. "He would be a fool to do so, my brother is many things but he is no fool."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jon~

Jon paced back and forth in his room. He had just received a puzzling raven from his brother, whom was now "King in the North". His sister, his sweet precious sister, had been found - but she was being held ransom by a bunch of highway men calling themselves knights. Curse his oaths, his little Arya was more important than his post. He wouldn't allow her to be with those ruffians for a moment longer.

He heard a knock on the door "Jon, it's me, Sam."

"GO AWAY, now is not a good time." he shouted back while throwing a book across the room in frustration.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tywin~

The little she-wolf had escaped through his claws. Was he going senile? He told himself no, and after but a moment of thought, knew it was his daughter's fault. He'd been informed that the Stark girl was at King's Landing, when in fact she'd been her cup-bearer. He knew how to crush the Northern rebellion now - a single child.

From what Varys had told him, he knew how the North felt about their princess, and how it would crush their souls more than the death of their so-called King. There was only one King in Westeros, even if it was his inbreed excuse for a nephew.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

What is Jon going to do?

What is Tywin planning?

Quesions? Comments? Suggestions? Sacrifices? Review please :D

PS: This chapter is dedicated to annabethfan15 because if she didn't write that review in french I wouldn't have updated for another week.

Written by kitsykatsy & Beta'd by Spinning Furret.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

Arya took another deep breath and repeated: "My brother will not pay. Have you received a raven?"

Beric had a rather disgruntled look on his face, and Arya knew that she'd hit the nail. "I thought not. My brother is not just a lord, he has declared himself King. He is campaigning a very expensive war, and doesn't have the money you hope to get from him. Not that he'll want to."

"M'lady, you can't possibly know this." Beric paused, collecting his thoughts. "He is your brother and loves you very much."

"I've been in King's Landing long enough to know the workings of politics." Arya said, slightly frustrated. "Don't believe if you don't want to, but he won't pay. Love has nothing to do with it - he's got no need for me." As much as it hurt her to say this, she knew - deep down - that it was true.

"Why would you say that, you're a Stark of Winterfell and a Princess of the North." Beric said soothingly.

"Highborn girls are only good for-" She began, but to everyone's shock, men in gold wearing Lannister banners rode in, cutting her off. The Brotherhood had no time to react, and they were outnumbered 10 to 1. Lannister men formed a circle around them, shield and spears pointing forward and archers waiting for the command to release their arrows.

One man stood out, wearing full-body armor and riding a horse the color of gold - or, at least, a brilliant blond. It was very beautiful horse, the most beautiful she'd ever seen, a Palamino gelding. The man on top, however, was far from beautiful. A man she'd hoped to never see again.

Tywin Lannister.

Beric stepped forward, automatically taking the position of leader. "What can we do for the Lannister king? We're in awe to be in the presence of your lordship." He said mockingly.

"We're not here for you." Tywin addressed him coldly and authoritatively, not bothering to give Beric a glance. "Give us the girl and we'll be on our way."

Arya held her breath and stepped behind Genry, clutching his toned arm until he whispered "Don't draw attention to yourself." She realized how silly she must've looked.

Beric responded with false naivete. "I'm afraid we don't have many of those. Being a band of brothers and all. Perhaps you'd like our coork, she ain't special, but she can whip up a mean liver pie." The cook briefly glanced at them and scowled, returning to her cooking. Beric was greeted by laughter on both sides, moreso from the Brotherhood. "Or mayhaps you want Donner's wife, though she ain't a looker." And she wasn't, either. More laughter. "If it's the company of whores you want, we don't have any of those, do we?" The Brotherhood was in full-blown laughter, and it was clear that Tywin was growing more annoyed as the man continued.

Tywin was done putting up with him. "Guards. Seize the Stark girl." Tywin pointed directly at her, and with little notice, guards rushed in, grabbing her shoulders and dragging her away.

"My lord." One of the Lannister soldiers said. "Isn't that the Greyjoy turncoat?" He pointed to Theon, still in horror and fear from the torturing he'd gotten at Ramsay Snow's hand. Theon shrank back, scared, looking as though he was reliving a memory.

"No, no!" Theon whimpered. "Not Theon, not Theon. Reek, my name is Reek." He repeated, a ghastly expression on his face, and he looked haunted with fear.

"Let the highway men keep him." said Tywin. "We've no need of traitors nor Greyjoys."

Arya looked around her. There was no way to escape, for she was surrounded on all sides. Soldiers held swords, ready to stick through her heart if she tried to make a move, and archers would fire arrows at her if she managed to miraculously escape. Even so, she couldn't abandon Theon and Gendry.

"What do you plan on doing with me?" She said, body language filled with courage. Her voice betrayed her, cracking in fear.

Tywin pondered this for a moment. "I plan on marrying you". He planned on marrying her off but, but certainly not to himself. But it would hurt to see her fret.

She could've puked. Marry Tywin Lannister? A lion? A man old enough to be her grandfather? She knew she'd be forced into a marriage of convenience to finance Robb's war, but never in a million years did she think it'd happen completely involuntarily and to a Lannister aged in his 60s of all things. No - she was a Stark of Winterfell, and she would not let him use her as a tool to take Winterfell. She would not bow to a lion.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small dagger, one she'd been hiding for an emergency like this. The guards laughed, and even a few of the Brotherhood were hiding grins or stifling small chuckles.

"Do you plan to kill us with that little knife? How many do you think you can harm? Tywin asked, almost mocking.

"I need only kill one." Arya responded. "I am a Stark of Winterfell. And winter is coming." She informed them as she lifted the dagger to slit her throat.

In one fluid motion, the cold steel passed through her neck, causing her pain. She fell to the ground and could see her vision blackening as blood spilled out. The pain was intense, even so she could barely feel people coming to her, and hear people screaming, and Tywin cursing. Gendry's face - or was it someone else's? - appeared in her blurred vision, trying to stop the bleeding.

Her vision blanked out, her mind's gears stopped turning, and she fell unconscious.

-  
Author's Notes:

I'm trying to make the chapters longer, I swear! Plus - follow my tumblr ari-stark (if you don't have one you should consider making one)/

Shoutout to my awesome beta Spinning Furret, seriously, go check out some of his work.

Reviews? Questions? Comments? Donations? Sacrifices? Reviews?


End file.
